particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Union of Allied Badaran Vanguardships
The is an island nation located in Majatra. It is near to Cildania in the north-west, Kafuristan in the south, and Saridan in the east. Geography Badara consists of two large islands off the coast of the continent of Majatra. Its climate is tropical, with the islands being ringed by mangrove swamps and giving way to a low-lying landscape of deserts and more fertile farmed areas, while further inland, the interior's mountains are covered in jungle rainforests. The capital city is Bier Qaseem, Kayuratan, though previous it as also been housed in quite a few other cities, most recently in Agundi City, Agundi. Badara itself is 584,700 km^2, making it the third smallest nation in Terra, next to Selucia (502,900 km^2) and Keymon (55,200 km^2). Ethnicity and Religion Roughly 95% of the population of Badara are ethnic Majatrans, with the remainder being mostly aboriginal Asli and small cadres of foreign-born immigrants. Out of these Majatrans, an obvious majority consider themselves Badarans, while the most of the rest of those considered Majatran hold their roots in Kafuristan or Beitenyu. A majority of Badarans do not proscribe to a faith, and the population has consistently shown support for secular public policies. Economy For the majority of its history, Badara was known as a 'third world country'. Despite oil booms and a thriving commercial shipping industry, much of the Badaran population suffered from extreme poverty. However, in the aftermath of the Bolshevik Revolution and the NWO Occupation, the people of Al'Badara attacked the economy with a renewed invigoration, helping the government in developing Badara into a more modern nation. In the beginning years of the U.B.E. a massive budget increase had occurred in the fields of infrastructure and education, with the Badaran government starting countless projects to increase the standard of living of its citizens. While these projects are mainly decades away from completion, they bring hope to a historically unlucky people. While Badara is far from being considered a first world country, it is definitely no longer amongst the poorest and least developed of Terra. International Relations While Badara is notoriously isolationist, there are some treaties that the Badaran legislature have passed. *The Terran Olympic Association is, as the name suggests, the organizer of the Terran Olympics. Due to this treaty, Badara may send representatives to participate in various athletic tournaments. *The Walburg Conference is a conference of important peoples and national leaders to discuss important world topics, including war, economy, and various other subjects. Due to the treaty Badara may send official representatives to the Conference on behalf of its government. *The Northern Area Treaty Organization is a military defense pact comprised of nations all around Terra. Due to this treaty, Badara is obliged to give military support to other member-states in case of attack. It also obliges the other NATO members to defend Badara in case of attack. *The Global Peacekeeping Organization is an international peacekeeping group that also defends its member states in case of attack. Due to this treaty Badara must give up half of its army for peacekeeping purposes. Politics Most of Badara's political parties trace their roots back to the 20th century movement for democracy, although they often have very different interpretations of the meaning of democracy. Politics was for many years dominated by old-line parties such the Durussalem Party, the Purity Party and the Sultan's Loyalist Party. Politics have almost always been dominated by two large parties and a group of smaller parties, some of them gathered into a third-party alliance. Currently, the cabinet is held by The Populist Liberation of Animals and Environment Party and the Conservative Coalition Party, which together have reversed the trend toward socialism and brought freedom to the country by deregulation, denationalization, low corporation tax and a 12% flat income tax. The largest opposition party is at the moment the Islamic Revolutionary People's Party. The IRPP is also the second largest party of Badara Active Parties *The Islamic Revolutionary People's Party, a Islamic Revolutionary party *The Conservative Coalition Party Former Parties *The Gharki Nationalist Party is a nationalist party that supports the monarchy. *The Junood Allah is a conservative islamo-fascist party that represents the monarcy in the legislative assembly. * The Hizb al-Wataniyya al-Mujadidiyya is a moderate Islamic party believing in the integration of democracy with traditional Islamic beliefs. *The Al'Badara Republican Party is a historically rooted party in Al'Badara, having been active on and off since the beginning of modern history. It is an obvious liberal, republican party. *The Anarchist Party, as its name implies, ruled Al'Badara for a short term of 3 years, before disbanding. Their national policy was non-existant during their rule. *The Federal Alliance was a revolutionary federalist party which held power in Al'Badara several times throughout its history. At the turn of the 28th century, it faded out of politics and into oblivion. *The Progressive Conservative Party (Al'Badara) is a supporter of the Badaran Monarchy with more secularized and liberal views than the other supporters. *The Neo-Ishtirakiya Revival is, as the name suggests, a resurrection of the ancient Ishtiriyaka Party, an Islamic Socialist Party infamous for its participation in the First Badaran Civil War. History Category:Nations Category:Al'badara Category:Majatra